User blog:Delta1138/Just another Euroforce wishlist
First off, let me say that I am a proud American, born and raised in Arizona. That said, I've always enjoyed playing as the armed forces of US allies. Rumors have stated that Armored Kill will contain British or other European forces. I would love this, and have compiled an ultimately pointless wishlist. And should Armored Kill turn out to not be a Euroforce expansion, I still have hope. I have hope because I remember reading a DICE employee had said that Endgame isn't neccessarily the last BF3 DLC, and that DICE plans to support BF3 for a while. Assuming the rumors about Armored Kill are true, and there is a British or Euro team, I've got a wishlist. Setting and Participant Materiel *Maps taking place in Germany and Britain, to fit the "Global War of 2014". *Said maps are NATO/EU Vs Russian Federation. *The maps taking place in mainland Europe have the Leopard 2A6 as the MBT for NATO/EU, the Pumas or Boxers as the IFV and AA Vehicle, the Land Rover Wolf as the scout car, and the Panhard VBL as the armored jeep. Aircraft would be the AMX as the Attacker, the Eurofighter Typhoon as the fighter/multirole, EuroCopter Tiger as the Attack Helicopter, EuroCopter Panther as Transport Helicopter, and the EuroCopter AS350 as the Scout Helicopter. *Maps in the British Isles have Challenger 2 as the MBT, Warrior as the IFV, Rapier FSC as the AA Vehicle, Land Rover Wolf as the scout car, and the Force Protection "Foxhound" as the armored jeep. For Aircraft, the Westland AH-1 Apache would be the Attack Helicopter, the Bell 212/UH-1N Twin Huey would be the Transport Helicopter, the Westland Lynx would be the Scout Helicopter, the Eurofighter Typhoon would be the fighter/multirole, and the Panavia Tornado GR4 would be the Attacker. *The available camo patterns would be a mixture of US, RU and new camos. *New or new-ish player models. *The BMP appearing in more maps, with an emphasis on it fighting alongside the T-90 against the NATO/EU forces also using MBTs and IFVs side-by-side. Maps UK vs RU *Salisbury Plain Because Salisbury Plain is open and somewhat desert-like, it would make a good vehicle map. Furthermore, it is often used by the UK armed forces for exercises, and has some unexploded ordnance. IRL, about half of the plain is used for military purposes. M-COMs will be located in buildings that have long been part of the facility. * NATO vs RU *Operation Longstep Taking place in the wide-open spaces that were expected to host the armored confrontations of World War III, this map is a huge grassland with a forest in the southern third of the area. With heavy shelling from the guns of MBTs and mobile artillery (which has been confirmed to be introduced in Armored Kill), by the end of a round the once tranquil plains will resemble the surface of the moon. M-COMs and flags will be mainly located in hastily erected camps throughout the plains, while infantry will dismount from IFVs to take these camps. The forests in the south will host medium-to-close ranged combat, as will the aforementioned camps. * Faction Appearances Now this one I'm doing more for fun than as a wishlist, but since a DICE employee reading any of this isn't much more than a dream, I'm going to continue anyway. UK *Assault Head: Helmet with camo covering. Borrowed from US Support class. No sunglasses. Torso: Olive Drab body armor. Borrowed from US Assault. Arms: Full-length sleeves. Borrowed from US Assault. Olive Drab gloves. Legs: Borrowed from US Assault. Olive Drab boots. Camo and Gadgets Gadgets *An RGB-6 multishot grenade launcher. Replaces the primary weapon, and prevents the use of the M320. Identical damage to the M320. 20 second reload when empty (1 second to open the cylinder and eject the empty cases, 2.5 seconds to reload each round, 1 second to close the cylinder). *Man-portable, manually guided missiles. These would be more powerful than the dumb-fire rockets used by both teams and less or equal in power to the Javelin. They would be useless against all but slow moving aircraft, but would not be jammable by the use of IR smoke, or give any warning to their approach, similar to the dumb-fire rockets. However, they would require the user to focus on the target, and would leave them able to move only at a slow walking speed. This would make their primary uses either ambush or firing from a protected position. SRAW for US/NATO/UK forces, and an RPG-30 for RU forces. Camouflage British Forces would have the following camos *Default = Desert DPM *Woodland = Temperate DPM *Ranger = PenCott Digital Camo *Army Green = Excellent for archers, or for fighting in Sherwood Forest. *Expeditionary Force = Desert Tiger Stripe *Paratrooper = Multi-Terrain Pattern *Navy Blue = I already used the police joke for mainland Europe. *Jungle = ? *Desert Khaki = The exact same shade Lawrence of Arabia used while kicking arse. *Urban = Urban Camo (Re-used, United States of America) *Veteran = Denison Smock *Spec Ops Black = Made from grade-A Irish livers *SPECACT = Desert Tiger Stripe, Desert Khaki *Dr. Pepper = NATO forces operating on mainland Europe would use these camos. Because of the variety of countries in NATO, some of them are bound to use American patterns, and some have names that can be confused with others. In such instances, a specific user and explanation will be provided. *Default = Wüstentarn (Germany) This camouflage is also known as 3-color Tropentarn. *Woodland = Flecktarn (Re-used, Germany) *Ranger = Vegetato (Italy) Italy uses several patterns named Vegetato. In this case, the specified pattern is the standard woodland variant. *Army Green = Because "Olive Drab" is too technical a name. *Expeditionary Force = Daguet (France) Also known as 3-color Desert. *Paratrooper = M81 Woodland (Re-used, United States of America) Used by several NATO members, such as Albania, Croatia, Luxembourg, Netherlands Marine Corps, and Turkey, among others. *Navy Blue = The original color of bacon. *Jungle = Lizard (France) *Desert Khaki = Great choice for a safari! *Urban = Urban Pattern (France) An adaptation of the standard French Desert and Woodland patterns, used by the GIGN, but not featured in the base version Battlefield 3. *Veteran = Tiger Stripe (France) Iconic camo evolved from the earlier, albeit longer used French "Lizard" pattern. Still an influence on modern camo patterns. *Spec Ops Black = Insert racist joke here. *SPECACT = Tiger Stripe, Army Green *Dr. Pepper = FÉLIN Pattern (France) This pattern was developed alongside France's FÉLIN program, which is one of the many "Future Soldier" type programs carried out by the more industrialized nations of the world. Standard Infantry Weapons Pistols *A Heckler & Koch USP Compact Tactical. With an 8+1 magazine size and large .45 caliber round, and a LAM (Laser Aiming Module) attached, it would form a hybrid of the Glock 17 and the M1911. It would have a suppressed and non-suppressed version. The Compact Tactical is available only in .45 IRL, although the separate Compact and Tactical models are available in multiple calibers. Damage range of 34-12.5 (3-8 shot kill). *The Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN pistol. It would possess an identical damage range to the P90, have a 20+1 capacity, would have slower damage drop-off, and less bullet drop. The balancing factor would be the low damage, being a 5-shot kill to the body at close range. Essentially a semi-auto only version of the Glock 18, but with better range. Damage range of 20-10 (5-10 shot kill). *The SIG-Sauer P226. This pistol is widely used by both military and police forces around the world. It is currently being phased in by the UK Armed Forces to replace the aging but venerable Browning Hi-Power. This version uses 15 round magazines. Damage range of 25-12.5 (4-8 shot kill). Assault Rifles *The complete XM8 family.The AR for Assault, PDW for Engineer, LMG for Support, and the DMR variant, chambered in 6.8x43mm Remington SPC, to function as a counterpart to the SKS. The XM8 family was designed by Heckler & Koch, a German manufacturer, after all. Damage range of 34-30 for the DMR variant (same as the SKS, 3-4 shot kill), 25-17 for the AR and LMG (4-6 shot kill), and 25-14.3 for the PDW (4-7 shot kill). 750 RPM for the AR, LMG, and PDW. *The Heckler & Koch G36KV. The export variant of the G36K, it has no built in optics. it would be a full-sized AR variant of the G36C. Like the G36C, it would also possess a two-round burst feature. With mild recoil, an average rate of fire, somewhat obstructive ironsights, above-average hipfire accuracy (approaching the level bullpups have), and a relatively long reload, the G36KV would be similar to the M416 but with a mild focus on CQC. Damage range of 25-17 (4-6 shot kill). 750 RPM. *The Heckler & Koch HK417, which is similar to the HK416, but in 7.62x51mm NATO chambering. IRL it is available in a 12" "Assaulter" barrel length, a 16" barrel length with accurized and non-accurized barrels, and an accurized 20" barrel length. It would be classed as an assault rifle, and the version included would be be the 16" barrel variant. It would do similar damage to the G3, but would have generally low to moderate sideways recoil, and moderate to severe vertical recoil, especially on full-auto. Naturally, this could be compensated for with the use of a bipod. Semi and full auto firemodes. Damage range of 30-20 (4-5 shot kill). 600 RPM. Sniper Rifles *The PSG-1 counter-terrorist sniper rifle, or the more rugged militarized version, the MSG-90. I suppose this one would be redundant however, as it is yet another semi-auto sniper. Damage range of 50-34 (2-3 shot kill). Carbines *A BAE Land Systems Munitions/Enfield Lock/Royal Ordnance L22 carbine. Being the carbine variant of the L85, it would be an Engineer weapon. It has an integrated foregrip, and a short barrel which precludes the use of a bipod. Because of this, it would equip attachments in the same manner as the QBZ-95B and PDWs. 750 RPM. Personal Defense Weapons *A Heckler & Koch MP5K submachinegun, to be used as a PDW, although not necessarily the PDW model, which has a folding stock. 30 round magazine, and a semi-burst-auto fire selector. Damage range of 20-12.5 (5-8 shot kill). 900 RPM. * I'd be happy with just a fraction of this content, to be honest. The new models and new mix of camos for the player models are a must, and it would be necessary to have some of the vehicles, maybe some weapons too, but I doubt that so many vehicles would be, or need to be included. Well, that's all I can think of right now. Maybe I'll make some amendments later. Leave your thoughts in the comments section please. Category:Blog posts